Laurie Anderson
à New York en 2007]] Laurie Anderson, née Laura Phillips Anderson, le à Glenn Ellyn dans l'Illinois, est une artiste expérimentale, connue pour ses performances multimédia et les nombreux albums musicaux qu'elle a réalisés. Biographie Laurie Anderson est diplomée en histoire de l'art et en sculpture. Dès les années 1970 elle réalise des performances à New York notamment à The Kitchen, dont certaines seront reprises dans ses œuvres ultérieures. En 1981, elle enregistre un single O Superman (For Massenet) de manière confidentielle sur le label One Ten Records. Le disque est apprécié et relayé par un John Peel, c'est un succès important, puisque le single parvient à la deuxième position des charts anglais. Ce succès l'a fait sortir d'un statut d'artiste et lui a procuré un début de notoriété en France. Laurie Anderson signe alors avec la Warner. Ce morceau sera inclus dans son album Big Science ainsi que dans son œuvre maîtresse : United States Part One to Four performance-fleuve de huit heures qui a fait en 1983 l'objet d'un enregistrement partiel : United States Live. Par la suite, la carrière d'Anderson va se poursuivre au travers de très nombreuses performances, expositions, disques, collaborations diverses. La liste des artistes avec lesquels elle a travaillé est importante : William Burroughs, John Giorno, Arto Lindsay, Ian Ritchie, Peter Gabriel, Perry Hoberman, David Sylvian (ex-Japan), Jean Michel Jarre, Brian Eno, Nona Hendryx, Bobby McFerrin, Dave Stewart, Hector Zazou, Andy Kaufman, Philip Glass, Ryūichi Sakamoto, Lou Reed. Ses thèmes de prédilection concernent la technologie et ses effets sur les relations humaines. En 2001, elle effectue une tournée à travers les États-Unis. La date programmée à New-york est le 19 septembre 2001, quelques jours seulement après les attaques du 11 septembre 2001 sur la ville. Le concert est maintenu, et les paroles apocalyptiques de O Superman ("Voici les avions... Ce sont des avions américains..."), y prennent une consonance toute particulière. Ce concert a été enregistré et le disque est sorti en 2002. En 2003, elle est la première artiste en résidence à la NASA, ce qui se concrétisera par la performance The End of the Moon. Laurie Anderson, qui est la compagne de Lou Reed, vit à New York. Le 25 avril 2008, le New York Post révèle qu'elle aurait épousé son compagnon de longue date en secret dans le Colorado le 12 avril dernier. Production artistique Discographie (non exhaustive) Albums sous son nom *''Big Science'' (album)(1982) *''Mister Heartbreak'' (1984) *''United States Live'' (coffret 5LP réédités en 4CD) (1984) *''Home of the Brave'' (soundtrack album) (1986) *''Strange Angels'' (1989) *''Bright Red'' (1994) *''The Ugly One with the Jewels'' (1995) *''Talk Normal'' (greatest hits) (2000) *''Life on a String'' (2001) *''Live in New York'' (2002) *''Homeland'' (à paraitre courant 2008/2009) Singles sous son nom *"O Superman (For Massenet)" (1981) *"Big Science" (1981) *"Sharkey's Day" (1984) *"Language is a Virus" (1986) *"Strange Angels" (1989) *"Babydoll" (1989) *"In Our Sleep" (1994) (Avec Lou Reed) Collaborations * "New Music for Electronic & Recorded Media" (1977) * "AIRWAVES" (1977)(One Ten Records)http://www.ubu.com/sound/airwaves.html * "The Nova Convention" (1979) * "You're the guy I want to share my money with" (1981) * "You're a Hook" (1983) * "Les Ailes du désir " (1989) (Bande originale) * "A chance operation - The john Cage tribute" (1993) * "Zoolook"- Jean-Michel Jarre (1984) * "Metamorphose"- Jean-Michel Jarre (2000) Performances Vidéos Livres Autres * CD-ROM "Puppet Motel" (1994) * "Rien dans les poches (Nothing In My Pockets)" (2006), un journal intime sonore en 2 parties d'une heure, coproduit et diffusé par France Culture. Liens * Recension exhaustive des oeuvres et de la discographie, paroles des chansons * Site officiel de l'artiste Catégorie:Musicien américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1947 Catégorie:Chanteuse américaine de:Laurie Anderson en:Laurie Anderson es:Laurie Anderson fi:Laurie Anderson gl:Laurie Anderson hu:Laurie Anderson it:Laurie Anderson nl:Laurie Anderson pl:Laurie Anderson sk:Laurie Andersonová sv:Laurie Anderson